disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ToonWorld Europe
Areas Cartoon Boulevard (1998-) * Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic (2004) (This show contains loud noises and moments in darkness) * Woody Woodpecker’s NightLAZERmare!: Presented by FujiFilm (!) (1998) (Due to the sometimes intense nature of this show, parental discretion is advised) * TBA. Suess Landing (1998-) * The Cat in the Hat! (1999) (ATS Systems Spinning Dark Ride) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish! (1998) (Intamin Flying Elephants) * Seuss Carousel (1998) (PTC Vintage Carousel, relocated from Kennywood) * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Railroad: Presented by Hertz (2006) (MACK Rides Powered Coaster) * Grinch Mountain (2007) * TBA. Marvel Superhero Island (1998-) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (1999) * X-Men: Night Flight (2008) (B&M Floorless Coaster, formerly Stand-Up) * The Incredible Hulk Coaster (1998/2018) (B&M launched sitdown coaster) * Green Goblin (2002) (Premier Rides LSM Launch Coaster similar to Mr. Freeze: Reverse Blast) * Storm Force Acceleration (1998) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: Breakout! (2017) * Dr. Doom's XTREME FearFall (2008) (S&S XTREME SpaceShot) * TBA. Spyro’s Kingdom (1998-) * SpyroSpin (1999) (MACK Rides Interactive Omnimover Dark Ride) * Dragonflyers (1998) (TBA) * Mount Drako Runaway Mine Train: Presented by FedEx (1998) (Vekoma Mine Train Coaster) * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury (!) (2009) (This attraction contains loud noises, pyrotechnic effects, and moments in darkness) * TBA. NickCITY (2002-) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! (2002) * Nickelodeon Slime Rods (2002) * SpongeBob SquarePants Splash! Adventure (2002) * It's Tough to be a Nicktoon!: Staring Spongebob Squarepants (!) (2003) * Nickelodeon Slime Orbiter (2002) * The Loud House: Lincoln's Fantastic Loud Revue (2017) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar (2002) * Nick Jr. Live on Stage (2002, 2008, 2012, 2018) * Dora's World Voyage (2004) * My Life as A Teenage Robot From The Normal World to Cluster Prime (2003) * TBA. Cartoon Network Boardwalk (2007-) * XLR8 (2010) (Intamin Launch Coaster) * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball (2014) * TBA. Toon Lagoon (1998-) * Dudley Do-Right's RipSaw Falls (1999) * Popeye's Runaway Rapids (1998) * TBA. Pokemon City (2019-) * Pokemon Snap Safari: Presented by FujiFilm (2019) (MACK Rides Interactive Omnimover Dark Ride) * Detective Pikachu Adventure: Presented by Ford Motor Company (2019) (Dynamic Attractions Slot Car Dark/Thrill Ride) * Untitled B&M Invert (2019) * PokeMountain: Presented by Nestle (2019) (This attraction contains a 75ft plunge. You May Get Wet!) * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Ride (2019) (ATS Systems Trackless 3D Dark Ride) * Discovery Mountain (2019) (Indoor Intamin Blitz Coaster) * Pikachu Run (2019) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) * TBA. Super Mario World (2020-) * Mario Kart Tournament (2020) * TBA. Wumpa Opa Island (1998-) * Wild CRASH! (1998) (MACK Rides Spinning Wild Mouse Coaster) * TBA. The Wonderful World of Hanna-Barbera (1998-) * Scooby Doo and the Haunted Castle (!) (2003) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1998) (Omnimax Motion Simulator) * TBA. SEGA Joyopolis (2011-) * TBA. Springfield U.S.A (2011-) * The Simpsons Ride (2011) * TBA FiddleGriff Zone (2001-) * Reversal of the Heart Adventure (2008) (ATS Systems Peoplemover Dark Ride) * Canary 751 River Adventure (2003) (Vekoma/Dynamic Attractions Shoot-The-Chutes dark ride) * INVERTigo (2001) (Vekoma Inverted Boomerang) (Relocated from Kentucky Kingdom) * ShadowHunters: Escape from the Crypt (!) (2004) (Indoor HUSS Giant Top Spin) (Due to the chaotic nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) * TBA. Former Marvel Superhero Island (1998-) * Ultron’s Revenge (1998-2007) (B&M Stand-Up Coaster) (Rethemed to X-Men: Knight Flight and converted to a Floorless coaster) * TBA. Cartoon Boardwalk (1998-2009) (Replaced by Cartoon Network Boardwalk) * TBA. County Fair (1998-2017) (Replaced by Pokemon City) * Phantom Theatre (1998-2017) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (Gutted for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon dark ride) * Rexy Express (1998-2017) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) (Rethemed to Pikachu Run) * County Fair Railroad (1998-2017) (Demolished to make room for PokeMountain) * TBA. Orson's Farm (1998-2009) (Replaced by SEGA Joyopolis and Springfield U.S.A) * TBA.